Godot Returns
by Metroid544
Summary: A figure from Phoenix's past comes back to haunt him. Somehow Godot is back in court but, he seems a little different than Wright remembers him. Who is Godot? Has Diego Armando somehow returned or is there a new man behind the mask? Phoenix and Athena must find out together but, this is one question they might not want answered.
1. Chapter 1

I appreciate reviews. This is a section late into a story I hope to work on further. Please tell me if you would rather see the back story first or what comes after this first as I can't decide which direction to write in.

Chapter ?: Revelations

On the morning of December 12th a letter arrived at the Wright Anything Agency. As it was the 11th anniversary of her husband's death Athena Cykes was not in the office when it arrived. She always visited the grave that morning and talked to her dead husband to tell him about the previous year. Phoenix Wright had gone the day before, he knew Athena wanted to be alone when she went on the day of. So when the letter from the prosecutor's office arrived with the simple address _To the People of the Wright Anything Agency,_ Wright was the first to open it. What he found brought him back to painful memories. The letter read as follows.

 _Dear Mr. Phoenix Wright and Ms. Athena Cykes,_

 _I send this letter to you today of all days as I am certain it holds much significance to you as well as I. I ask you to remember a specific case which would have started exactly 11 years ago today. A man was poisoned in that case of which I speak and for it his ten year old son was accused and sent to prison for life. That man, was named Apollo Justice. The RO-3 case was a source of pain for many people including, as you may have guessed by now, myself. As you may now have figured out my identity which I have kept hidden until now, I would like to invite both of you to visit me in my office, number 1205, at the prosecutors office on this important day. We have much to discuss._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Godot_

Phoenix showed Athena the letter when she returned from the graveyard. He watched her tensely read its contents as a tear welled up in her eye. When she finally finished they were streaming down her face in droves. She, just as Phoenix had, now realized exactly who the mysterious prosecutor who called himself Godot really was.

"Come on Athena." he said. "Let's go meet him. It's time."

….

The door to his office opened at 12:15 AM. When he saw who it was he couldn't say he was surprised but, nor could he say he was happy.

"I see you've received my letter" he began "please have a seat both of you." he gestured to the seats that were facing his desk which he'd set up for this exact meeting. He could tell that Athena had been crying until only recently. Had she steeled herself just to meet him? He moved his hand which, like usual was chained to the desk with a thick iron shackle, to press a button on his intercom system. "Please permit no one to enter office number 1205." he said into it. He then turned to his visitors.

"I… is it really you?" Athena asked the young masked man, her voice quivering.

"Yes" he said bluntly "it's been a long time….. Mother." he was holding back his own tears as he reached up toward his face. He then took a breath and after a moment's hesitation, removed his mask for the first time since he'd begun his prosecutorial career. He looked his mother in the eyes for the first time in 10 years. He had the same piercing blue eyes as his mother. As he placed the mask on the table between himself and the two defense attorneys he and Phoenix briefly held a painful and uncomfortable glance.

"Perseus" his mother said "y-youve grown so much….. I-I couldn't tell…. The mask." she looked like she was in pure shock. It wasn't like she hadn't already realized who he was it probably had more to do with the fact that she was looking her son in the eye for the first time in a decade and she didn't know who he was. She hadn't been able to visit him in prison and even if she had Godot wasn't sure he would have accepted it.

"My name is not Perseus anymore mother. Perseus died long ago….. When he was a ten year old boy serving a life sentence for murder." he knew the statement was cold but, to him it was the truth. Mr. Armando had told him before his untimely death that when he started serving in court the name Godot would be passed on to him, the blind prosecutor's protege.

"Don't do this to me please." Athena said. The tears were coming back and as they streamed down her face she started to see the same thing happening to her son. The two of them cried together for about 5 minutes. They were collectively mourning the loss of not just Godot's father Apollo but, also the young Perseus Justice. Once they were done Wright interjected.

"Look I hate to interrupt the reunion but I have some of my own questions." he said.

"Ah and you Trite." Godot addressed him. "The man who failed me all those years ago. You know I tried so hard to forgive you but, no matter how hard I try I don't think it will ever happen." he said. Phoenix always had flashbacks whenever he called him Trite. Flashbacks to the original Godot, Diego Armando.

"Look I know I failed you Perse and I don't expect you to forgive me for that but, I need to know what made you this way." Phoenix Wright looked over at Athena.

"Please tell us…. I need to meet the son I lost all those years ago." she said to him. When his mother asked Godot finally cracked. Maybe it was the blood but, he just couldn't refuse the request.

"Alright." he said. "God where to start the story. I guess the easiest place would be my home for 8 years, juvie." Godot began to recount the story of his life until the current day. He told them about how the kids in juvie savagely abused him for the first 5 years. The shrinks had originally assumed he was criminally insane. After all what 10 year old murders their dad with poison. When they found nothing they were dumbfounded but, it wasn't grounds enough for his release. "The beginning of my sixth year in juvie is when everything changed. It was that year when I met Mr. Armando."

"SO YOU DID MEET THE ORIGINAL GODOT!" Phoenix yelled at him.

"Of course I did Trite, if I hadn't met the old codger I wouldn't be who I am today. I'd still be that sniveling little runt, Perseus Justice. It was Mr. Armando who taught me how to stand up for myself, how to accept my situation, and showed me the way. He helped the boy become the man. In other words, he effectively took over as my father after dad died." It felt good for Godot to vent the truth finally. No one knew his story, not even his uncle who'd experienced the same exact thing he was now. "Mr. Armando didn't tell me about Godot until long after he started teaching me to practice law. If you want to know how he was able to teach me and get me a legitimate degree from prison… I have no clue. The fact is he did, and two years into my training he told me about Godot. He told me that once I passed the BAR his work would be done and he could pass on his mask and his title to me. He always said that Godot was the identity of a prosecutor who had been consumed by the rage created by circumstance."

"That sounds just like him." Phoenix mused with a smirk on his face, reminiscing about his duels with the original Godot years and years ago.

"Then of course is when misfortune struck as it always has with me." Godot said to them. "Mr. Armando's sentence had been coming down the pipe for a while. We both knew it was only and matter of time but, I was devastated nonetheless. This man was practically my father you have to understand. It was like RO-3 all over again. After his death I permanently bleached my hair white and donned the mask that he had left to me in his will. I was so close but, there was the problem of two years of legal training that I still needed to finally become a prosecutor. I needed a new mentor."

"How did you do it then? Who was left to teach you?" his mother asked him. She genuinely had no idea.

"Mother do you forget my godfather that easily? Because I certainly did not. And I was greatful he hadn't forgotten me. My new mentor Simon Blackquill helped me finish my training and pass the BAR from prison, just like he had. He has been my closest confidante in the past 2 years. In fact until now he was the only person outside of prison that knew my former identity."

"If you've put so much effort into keeping your past hidden, especially from us, then why summon us here and explain it all?" Wright asked the man.

"I was just getting to that Trite." the young man said cooly. "As you may know, lately prison populations are through the roof."

"Of course." Wright said "it's been getting worse and worse every year."

"Well then I'm sure a man like yourself can make the necessary logical jumps." Godot replied.

"I don't get it." Athena said "what do prison populations have to do with you? Your sentence was life in prison. They went easy on you because you were young." a perplexed look was on his mother's face but, Trite had already figured it out.

"They changed your sentence in accordance with the rising prison populations didn't they?" he said.

"You're right on the money Trite, as of last Friday I am officially being put to death for my supposed patricide in three weeks time." Godot finally had it out there. The real reason he had called the two attorneys to his office. "In short…"

"You want us to secure a retrial don't you?" Wright finished for him. Godot noticed his mother was crying again. He couldn't blame her. How would he have felt if his only son whom he'd been separated from for years told him he was being put to death? Godot imagined that he'd have had a similar reaction.

"You're being put to death?!" Athena yelled at her son. "Perseus I'm so sorry…. I'm sorry I… we couldn't…"

"I never blamed you for what happened to me mother. It was never your fault." that was true, Godot never had held his mother accountable for his mistrial. In his mind it had always been the fault of two men whom he'd held a grudge against for 10, long, years. "you Trite and prosecutor Edgeworth. It was your fault. It always has been and it always will be your fault. I'm offering you a chance for redemption in the RO-3 case. Get me my retrial and all will be forgiven."

"I can try but, who would stand as your attorney? Your mother isn't legally allowed, I'm certain you don't want me doing it after last time….. I can't imagine another lawyer on the planet who'd take on a retrial as hopeless as RO-3." Wright had genuine concern for him in his voice. Godot however had already prepared an attorney. This attorney knew the facts of the case better than anyone else.

"Well Trite I've actually already prepared an attorney." Godot told him.

"Who?!" Wright couldn't believe someone had already taken the case.

"well it's quite simple actually" Godot explained never dropping his cool demeanor. "I'll be representing myself in the RO-3 retrial."

"Are you out of you mind?!" Phoenix yelled at him. "You have no experience as a defense attorney whatsoever!"

"Don't try to talk me out of this Trite!" he said angrily. "I've already decided, now will you get me my retrial or will I have to have you forcibly ejected from my office?"

"Are you really sure this is what you want?" Athena asked her son quietly.

"Yes mother. It's the only way to right the wrongs. Both done to me and to dad." for some reason he felt compelled to say dad but, not mom. Perhaps it had something to do with the loss of his father at such a young age.

"Alright" she replied "I respect your decision."

"Athena you can't be serious." Wright interjected "Him going up against Edgeworth? It's quite literally suicide!" he yelled.

"Come on Phoenix let's get on investigating for that retrial." Athena said with a renewed sense of purpose and vigor. She turned to her son before leaving the office. "You'd better make good use of this…. I don't think I could take losing you again." she told him a somber look in her bright blue eyes. Godot's piercing blue eyed gaze returned the sentiment to his mother. As the door closed Athena noticed her son putting the mask on the desk back over his eyes, and just like that her son disappeared


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Sunny Winter's Morning

 _~ 10 years earlier ~_

It had been a long time since Apollo had felt as good in the morning as he did today. He looked over at the table clock on the night stand next to the bed. It was 7:00, earlier than he'd thought. He hadn't gotten up to do his chords of steel exercises in about ten years, what with his wife asking him to sleep in more and his young son always keeping him up late into the night in his early years. It had sort of just slipped to the wayside and he hadn't had time to recover it. He looked over to his right to see that no one was there. He could still see the place where Athena had lay last night and the spot was still warm, he must have woken up when she'd gotten out of bed. He sat up and managed to force himself out of bed. He walked out of the bedroom door still wearing his night shirt and his pajama pants. His wife was hastily eating her breakfast while walking around the apartment in a hurry she was already fully dressed in her trademark yellow jacket and skirt. He walked directly into her path of travel so as to interrupt her frantic rush.

"Good morning tiger." he said just before she ran into him making her practically jump out of her skin.

"Jesus Apollo you scared me!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I know sorry. You just looked so frantic, I had to make sure you didn't get all riled up into a tizzy." he told her as she started to relax a bit more. He walked around and gave her a hug from behind kissing her on the cheek.

"Sorry I was supposed to get into the office early today remember? I know you had the day off so I didn't turn on an alarm and I overslept." she told him. Suddenly they heard the door a little way away from theirs open and out came a little ball of hyperactivity that was their son running into the kitchen.

"Hey dad! Dad! Mom! Mom! Guess what day it is! C'mon guess!" he yelled. His excitement level was massive even for a little kid but, for him it was pretty average. Apollo glanced at his wife with a smirk crossing both of their faces.

"Gee… I don't know buddy what day is it? Do you know what he's talking about hon?" he turned to his wife feigning a quizzical look.

"I'm not sure… Saturday?" she said their son smiled his energy not faltering for even a moment.

"Oh C'mon dad it's my birthday!" he yelled at them.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Apollo yelled with grin. "How old are you again? Nine?" he asked.

"No dad I'm ten!" he yelled.

"Is that so?" Athena said. "Well in that case it's almost time for your special birthday breakfast isn't it?"

"Yeah mom come on let's get ready to go!" he was practically jumping up and down.

"Actually buddy, your mom can't come with us this morning she has to go to work." he told his son. He knew he wasn't gonna like it but, it couldn't be avoided. His son's face fell a little when he heard that little tidbit.

"Awwwwwww but, moooooooooommmm!" he whined.

"Don't worry about it Perseus" his mother told him. "I'll be back tonight and then we can all celebrate together."

"Ok fine." he pouted. "But you better be there."

"Of course I'll be home." she said as she left the apartment. "Have fun with your dad today and I'll see you later tonight!"

Apollo turned to his young son once the door closed and grinned at him.

"You know what this means buddy?" he asked him.

"We get to do whatever we want today right?" the little boy finished as a devilish grin also crawled across his own face.

"Exactly." Apollo told his son as he tousled the boy's russet colored hair. "Now go get dressed and we can have some fun!"

….

Today was a good one for Los Angeles as it was brisk yet still quite sunny. Apollo and his son arrived at the diner they always ate breakfast at on Perseus' birthday. As they walked in and sat down the one waiter they had working that day acidentally bumped into the young boy as he was not looking down. He dropped a plate and swore as he bent down next to the boy to clean it up.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry" he said. The man had a British accent which seemed peculiar to Apollo for some reason but, he brushed it off.

"No problem." Apollo told the man. He would make sure to give a little bit extra on the guy's tip for the little issue. As they walked away he turned to his son saying "Well that was a little weird huh?"

"Sure was." Perseus replied they forgot about the little incident and went two continued talking about everything from Perseus' dislike of his 5th grade teacher to deep topics like his son's future.

"Dad when I grow up I wanna be a lawyer just like you and mom!" Perseus told his father.

"Well little man if you want to do that it's gonna take a lot of both time and work." Apollo told him. The waiter came over once he'd finished cleaning up and Apollo ordered a coffee, he hadn't been a big fan of the stimulant until his son had been born. Ever since he'd been unable to live without the stuff.

"Dad who's that guy you always get mad at again when you come home from court?" Perseus asked.

"You mean Mr. Gavin?" he asked.

"Yeah… well I was just wondering, why are you always so mad at him?"

"Well he's a prosecutor and it's basically his job to make my job harder." Apollo said. He never realized he seemed like he was mad at Klavier after trials.

"Have you ever lost to him dad? Actually have you ever lost at all?"

"Well of course I've lost before, being a lawyer isn't about always winning bud, it's about finding the truth at whatever cost it may have." Apollo shared the same wisdom he'd learned from Mr. Wright all those years ago. Now being 35 he was a strong lawyer in his own right, in fact his wife was as well. Sometimes he was jealous of how early she'd gotten her badge and how well she seemed to deal with everything. When they'd first been raising their son she'd been so good at balancing her job and taking care of the kid. Back then on those first days he'd felt kind of useless taking care of little Perseus but, once he grew up and started talking and whatnot he'd lost that feeling. They'd both put in plenty of effort bringing up their son.

"Hold on buddy I'll be right back dad's gotta go to the bathroom." he said as he got up from his seat.

"OK dad." the little boy replied. As Apollo left the table he wondered if it was OK for him to leave a ten year old to wait while he went to the bathroom. Oh well, too late now. He did what he had to do and then started his return to the table. The whole affair took him what he estimated to be 5 minutes or so give or take a bit. As he walked back to the table he noticed that the waiter was just putting down his coffee on the table, perfect. Apollo sat down again.

"Hey dad can I try some of your coffee?" Perseus asked his father.

"Sure if you want to stay short forever just like me. This stuff will stop you from growing if you drink it too young." Apollo told his son. Sure he was lying to keep it all for himself but, he figured it wasn't that big a deal. The kid would probably spit it out anyway. Apollo reached for a nearby newspaper on a rack that was nearby. The headline had caught his eye from where he'd been sitting. The paper was dated December 5th. This had come out a week ago. It read "YOUNG PROSECUTOR KLAVIER GAVIN DEFEATS APOLLO JUSTICE AGAIN MAKING A 3 TRIAL WIN STREAK, 5 MEMBERS OF CADAVERINI CRIME FAMILY PUT AWAY." Apollo had never realized that court proceedings were that big in the news. His reputation had been taking a hit lately as he'd recently lost a couple trials to Klavier. This was dismaying to both his wife and his boss Phoenix but, to him it wasn't news. He'd planned to lose those trials in the first place. For the past 3 years he and Klavier had been secretly working together in an almost vigilante type fashion to take down the members of the Cadaverini crime family who'd been wreaking havoc in LA for decades. They'd been operating unchecked all that time and Klavier had thought it was time to stop it. Together they'd gotten under way with a plan in which the two would investigate Cadaverini operations and then prosecute them, using Apollo as a rigged-to-fail defense attorney. Was it dishonest? Yes. Was it bordering on vigilante justice? Absolutely. Was it a breach of court and justice system ethics? Again absolutely but, it was the only way.

"Hey dad whatcha thinking about?" the question from his son broke him out of his stupor.

"Oh nothing I'm just being a bit of a space cadet." he told him.

"You do that a lot dad, sometimes it makes me think you're going crazy or something!" Perseus said a smile on his face again.

"Well maybe I am." he said as he reached over and brought his coffee cup up to his lips. Just before he took a sip he thought he noticed something but, dismissed it. He was getting to be too worried all the time. Maybe his Athena was right about his sleep schedule. He'd delayed long enough now that the liquid wasn't even that hot anymore so he took a large sip from the cup and swallowed.

By the time he'd realized what was happening it was too late. He felt an excruciating burning sensation beginning immediately, following the liquid down his throat and, as he choked flowing into his lungs.

"Dad? What's wrong?" He heard his son asking, the smile that was previously there had been replaced by a look of deep concern. Apollo tried to say something but, what came out was a gargle of gibberish. His vocal chords were burning. His body began to twitch and he dropped the cup out of his hand hearing it shatter on the floor. His lungs got worse and worse as he launched into uncontrollable coughing fits while the organs tried to expel the caustic liquid. His breathing worsened. Why was nobody trying to help? They were all just watching him, staring like they couldn't tell something was seriously wrong. He scrambled to stand up and try to find some way to neutralize the chemicals but, he couldn't support himself and fell immediately. In that moment however, his sharp eyes caught something happening behind the counter. The waiter from before was exchanging some kind of playing card for a large amount of money with the owner. All he could think was the realization that he had just been assassinated. Then his moment of clarity was over and he was back in the now, dying on the floor. His son was screaming something but, he couldn't hear what it was. The burns were getting worse and worse by the second and he could feel his throat and lungs corroding as he coughed and seized on the floor. Perseus was crying now and yelling at the bystanders. A torrent of thoughts hit Apollo's mind at once.

" _Is this really it?! This is how I die? I'm only 35! I still have so much left to do… Athena….. Perseus…. What's going to happen now? WAIT PLEASE I'M NOT READY TO GO YET! What's the use… it's not like anyone's listening at this point."_ he continued to seize and choke his consciousness was slipping fast. " _Athena I'm sorry I couldn't stay."_ he thought. " _Perseus I'm sorry I can't raise you or guide you. I'm sorry you'll have to live the rest of your life with these images in your mind and without your father. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. God I don't even know why I'm doing this."_ he couldn't speak so why was he trying to convey his sorrow to his family when nothing was actually coming out. His vision blurred and darkened for a moment as the seizing slowed. His berthing continued to decline. " _Athena. Perseus. I love you both more than anything else. It's been the best 10 years of my life but, now my part is done. It's all over. I love you. I…. I…."_ his thoughts were becoming incoherent. He couldn't see much of anything anymore it was all black and blurry. He had stopped breathing. He felt himself fading. Just sort of drifting off. The life was draining from his body. And just like that everything that had been there, his job, his boss, his wife, his son, his mind, everything was just gone.

So I've decided that what's gonna happen with this is that it's gonna get told out of order. The story will jump between past and present each chapter and everything will unfold over time. This includes the RO-3 retrial investigation and the previous cases that Athena and Phoenix have fought against Godot II all culminating in said retrial. Thanks for reading and reviews or suggestions are still appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Turnabout Bloodlines Investigation Day 1

 _~ Present Day ~_

The door to the Wright & Co. Law Offices (renamed shortly after Trucy left for college years ago) slammed open as Athena Cykes entered the office followed much slower by Phoenix Wright. Wright hadn't seen her with this kind of vigor since before Apollo had died. Since that day she'd changed. At first it was characteristic. After all she'd just lost her husband but, once she lost Perseus too things went from bad worse. Normal grief turned to severe depression and that turned into a suicide attempt. She'd tried to kill herself by downing a bottle of sleeping pills. Luckily Blackquill had taken up the habit of checking in with her every day and walked in at the perfect moment. Ever since then she'd been put on a million different medications and seen at least ten different therapists. Suffice it to say it had been a long time since Wright had seen her act in a….. well happy wasn't really the right word… perhaps determined manner? She immediately began searching for the case files relating to the murder of her husband.

"We need to look at everything again. Revisit every possible piece of evidence and every single witness from the trial." she said never wavering for a moment in her conviction it wasn't like Wright didn't understand why he just thought it was futile. He was getting up there in his years, being 56 this year, and even in all his victories and his few losses he hadn't seen a case as open and shut as this one.

"Athena I want to get this retrial as much as you do but, how can we have any idea where to start? All the evidence is already stacked against us where could we even find anything after this long?" Wright said with an uncharacteristic tone of early resignation.

"I don't understand what's gotten into you Mr. Wright." She told him. "Wasn't it you who always told us that it's in the worst of time that lawyers have to force their biggest smiles?" Wright chuckled at the mention of that time honored quotation that had been a part of his teachings to both Apollo and Athena and even before that the creed he himself had been taught. How ironic that it would come back in the case involving the Protégé of the phrase's creator.

"HOW COULD YOU LAUGH AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Athena shouted at her mentor. "MY SON'S LIFE IS ON THE LINE AND YOU AREN'T EVEN TRYING! You've changed Mr. Wright. You're not who you used to be."

"So what if I'm not?" He asked her "It doesn't change the fact that we have nothing to go on, a man who insists on taking his own defense even though completely unqualified, and the fact that any leads that could have existed are probably cold after all these years." his statement was somewhat bitter and he could tell it enraged Athena even further whilst she flipped through the case file and relived some of her most painful recent memories. This case had almost claimed three innocent lives and all of them were close to Wright. He was affected by this case almost as much as she was.

Athena reviewed the case file for three hours trying to find somewhere to start. Phoenix had reviewed things in his head as well. He knew the case inside out. After all, it had been both his and Edgeworth's greatest failure. They'd known who the real killer was. The witness Vito Cadaverini, the man who'd started managing the diner just a couple days prior, was the only possibility. There just wasn't proof. The way the killing had been performed showed a high level of professionalism masked perfectly as an almost child like idiocy. The murder weapon had been a strong base normally found in drain cleaners and just so happened that a bottle had gone missing in the Justice household only a day before the murder. It all worked out a little too perfectly, but the evidence had been manipulated well enough that they'd been unable to pin it on anyone besides little Perseus Justice. Wright shuddered at the memory, he still didn't like to think about the case. Athena wouldn't stop looking over everything and the flipping was starting to annoy the embittered Wright.

"Face it Athena I know this case better than anyone, there's no way out." Wright scolded "For the last time just give up. It's easier once you accept there's nothing you can do." Athena didn't even dignify him with an answer. "You know nothing you do can bring him ba-" in mid sentence Wright jumped to his feet suddenly renewed with an idea.

"What is it now?" Athena said expecting Wright to just chide her again in his bitter anger of the case being dragged back into the light. Instead she got a simple one word response.

"Maya."

"What? Athena replied a quizzical look on her face.

"I think I just found a way to save Perseus." Phoenix said rushing toward the door. "Come with me, quickly" he said.

"Where are we going? How can maya-?" she cut herself off as she realized exactly where they were going and why.

"I think you know the one man who can help us now. Athena, how would you like to see your husband again?" Wright said. This was a day of many returns Wright thought as his old trademark grin came back for the first time in a while.

….

Maya Fey, master of the Kurain channeling technique was meditating at an altar in Kurain village when an old friend walked through her doors. She turned around and smiled brushing back some strands of her slightly graying hair. She ran over to Phoenix and hugged him a grin on her face.

"NICK!? Why are you here!? How long has it been? Its gotta be at least seven years, right?" she yelled acting like she always used to when she was young.

"It has been a long time hasn't it?" he said. "How's the life of the master been since the last time we saw you?"

"Difficult and boring. I much prefered when I still worked with you Nick, there were more burgers back then."

"Wow glad to see that the best thing I ever gave you was burgers." Phoenix told her with a chuckle. "Unfortunately, while it is great to see you again Maya, the reason we're here isn't."

"Why what's happened?" she asked, the happiness quickly replaced by concern.

"It's about my son." Athena told her stone faced. "We need to talk to someone who's dead, we think it might be able to clear his name."

"THERE'S A WAY I CAN HELP SAVE PERSEUS?!" She yelled. Maya had been there for the young boy's trial when he'd originally been convicted. Back then she'd still assisted Phoenix sometimes in trials but, after that one it had all stopped.

"We think if you channel Apollo's spirit he can help us find more clues or even testify." Athena told her. Maya thought it over for a moment.

"Yeah that makes sense but, are you sure a dead man's testimony will be accepted in court?" Maya asked.

"Maya you of all people should realize that in our courts there have been no shortage of weird or supernatural circumstances." Phoenix said invoking memories of old times.

"Well those were all with old 'udgey." The usage of that nickname alone took Wright way back. "I don't know Judge Woods, who knows she might be a lot less lenient."

"Trust me." Athena told Maya. "We kind of have an unfair advantage when it comes to Judge Woods."

"Well then if you're so certain let's get started right away, the channeling should be relatively easy since I knew him." Maya told them as she turned and led them into the Kurain Village channeling room.

….

As the three of them entered the channeling chamber, Maya immediately walked to the back to prepare. Athena and Phoenix watched her perform various tasks, lighting weird incense and reciting prayers in another language neither could understand. When she was done Maya returned to them and had them kneel down across from her and she began the channeling.

"I'm gonna need you both to close your eyes and sit like I am now." she told them. She demonstrated by kneeling on the floor, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes. Phoenix and Athena did the same. Athena was nervous, she wasn't certain how she was going to react to seeing Apollo again after so long. How was she going to tell him what had become of their only son?

As soon as they were all ready Maya began the channeling. She started to speak in the same strange language from before, it must have been some kind of spirit summoning incantation. After a moment the room felt darker and a cold spot had formed in the middle of the room where they were all kneeling. Maya suddenly stopped speaking and immediately took a sharp breath in through her nose. The cold spot slowly disappeared and the the room began to light up again. There was a moment of stiff silence which was then broken by a voice neither Phoenix nor Athena had heard in a decade.

"A-Athena? Boss? Wha-what happened? Was I healed? How am I still alive?" said the voice of Apollo Justice.

Athena opened her eyes and beheld the face of her late husband. He looked just like he did ten years ago. Athena threw herself at him crying tears of joy, even Phoenix was shedding tears at the sight of his dead student. Athena looked him in his deep brown eyes and kissed him. Deep down she knew it was still technically Maya but, right now no one would have been able to tell the difference. He returned her displays of affection and then slowly pulled

"Jeez guys, I didn't know I'd scared you that much… how bad was it?" he asked.

"Apollo…" Phoenix said in a quiet voice. "You've been dead for ten years."

"What? No you're punking me." he said. "If I've been dead for ten years then how am I talking to you genius?" he had a smug look on his face.

"Right now your spirit is inhabiting the body of Maya Fey." Phoenix told him. "If you don't believe me then look in that mirror behind you." Apollo looked behind him for a moment and his jaw practically dropped when he saw he had black hair and was wearing medium robes. After he'd slowly come to terms with this he turned back to Athena and Phoenix.

"So… it's just like I thought." he told them "Well if I'm back for just a little while then I want to see my son. Why isn't he here?" he thought for a moment then answered his own question "Oh what am I thinking he must be off at college or something." he said. Both Athena and Phoenix winced when they heard his high hopes. When he saw this his expression became grave.

"I don't need my bracelet to know that you're hiding something from me." he told them. "What's happened to Perseus, Athena?"

"H-he…. He was sent to prison for your murder." she told him. After hearing this news he was silent for a moment.

"You can't be serious." he said "I'm not hearing this. THERE IS NO WAY THAT THEY SENT MY SON TO PRISON FOR MURDERING ME!" his yell of anger was expected. "Tell me the whole story."

….

"I see." he said, nodding slowly as Athena finished the story. "So in other words you need me to help you find evidence and testify in the trial to get him found innocent?" Apollo said.

"Exactly." Phoenix said.

"Please Apollo, you're the only one who can save our son." Athena implored him. "You've got to know something or have someone to investigate!"

Apollo thought for a second back to his last moments before his death. He thought through from the moment they had entered to the moment he had blacked out, and during that time one particular thing stuck out.

"I think that I can testify and point your investigation in the right direction." he told them. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the Cadaverini crime family?"

Thus ends the first part of the investigation. This next chapter might take a little longer to get out there as it's going to be Godot II's court debut so I'm basically gonna have to write an entire case. Its only gonna be a one day trial so hopefully not too long but, its gonna take a while to write. Until then if anyone's reading this, enjoy! And remember reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thanks to anyone who's been reading this and keeps with it despite the delays. This is the first part of Godot's first court case. It's about 10 pages and it took me a long time to write so enjoy this boyo. Also if you want I've made a trial soundtrack so just pull up the songs on youtube and make a playlist or something, when you see the number of the track in parentheses after a sentence that is where a song begins and when you see it in brackets that is where it ends. For example (1) would signify a starting point and [1] would signify an end point. The track list is below._

 _Trial soundtrack_

1\. Courtroom Lounge-Neverending Overture

2\. Twisted Samurai

3\. Guilty Love

4\. Court Begins 2002 (Justice For All)

5\. Questioning ~Moderato 2007

6\. Courtroom Revolutionnaire 2013 (Dual Destinies)

7\. Godot~The Fragrance of Dark-Colored Coffee

8\. Dual Destinies-Logic Trinity

9\. Thrill Theme ~Suspense - Apollo Justice

Chapter 4: The Stymied Turnabout (pt.1)

Godot sat in his cell that night thinking over his short but, glowing legal career. He had to use everything in his arsenal for this retrial. There was just one problem which was Godot's distinct lack of knowledge on the subject of defense. He had conferenced with his godfather/uncle/semi-mentor about his decision prior to holding the meeting with Trite and his mother. Blackquill had approved of his choice saying it was the "honorable path" and at his urging Godot had followed through. He had only two big cases on record now so with a sigh he reached for the first of the two files that Blackquill had sent him from the prosecutor's office.

~ _Five Months Ago ~_

 _Location: District Court Prosecutor's Lobby No. 4_

 _Date: 7/12/49_

 _Time: 9:55 A.M._

(1)Godot stood in the prosecution lobby with his heavy metal shackles locked tightly on his wrists. These things were insufferable but, he would have to endure wearing them if he wanted to go through with prosecuting the case. They were one of two conditions set by the police department and the prosecutor's office. Suddenly through a door to the side of the room came his co-counsel for the day.[1]

(2)"Ah! Godot, good to see you're ready. I expect to see my and the late Mr. Armando's teachings put into full and proper practice." Simon Blackquill was being about as no-nonsense as usual. It was just like him to open the conversation with a lecture. "Remember your smaller stature will make it easier for you to slip your manipulations by. Don't forget however, to project a confident and superior air in order to command the attention and respect of the court."

"Yes uncle I know, I don't think I need the pre-trial seminar on psychology." Godot told the older man somewhat dismissively. He was nervous but, only slightly so. Mr. Armando had put the last years of his life into forging him into the heir to the mask. He wasn't going to let his chance at revenge on Trite slip through the cracks.

"Oh yes one more thing Godot." even though he had taken the name it felt strange to hear his uncle call him by the alias instead of his real name. "There has been a substitution of attorney, apparently Wright-dono was unable to head the defense on this case. Your honorable vengeance will be somewhat delayed."

"What! Why are you just now telling me of this?!" Godot yelled. He had expected to be getting his revenge today not months from now!

"Apparently it was an eleventh hour decision. I suppose Wright-dono figured that he'd leave the newbie his partner." Godot felt his mouth dry out somewhat. So he'd be facing his mother for the first trial of his career. That prospect alone felt scarier than facing Wright ever would have. It had been years since he'd seen her and the last time had been on painful circumstance.[2]

Suddenly a third person burst through the door to the lobby.

"Ah and so enters your police appointed escort to the fields of battle." There he went with his weird samurai speak again.

(3)"ACHTUNG HERR SHACKLES!" came a booming voice from the door. Godot had to wonder, why the German words but, perfect American accent? As the police handler stormed into the room he noticed that the young man looked quite odd for being a detective. He wore a black leather jacket unbuttoned with a raggedy old T-shirt that read, _Nirvana_ , some old band maybe? He also sported a pair of inhumanely skinny jeans and a small pair of glasses with red tinted lenses covered his green eyes and with him he toted a large guitar case.

"You're prosecutor Godot ja? I'm Klaus Gavin your detective partner and police handler." the German-speaking man said. The name Klaus Gavin seemed to ring some bells when Godot heard it but, they were distant and right now he didn't have time to worry about old acquaintances.

"You? A detective? You're certainly not in a detective's attire let alone appropriate wardrobe for a court case. How utterly unprofessional." Godot said derisively. The laid-back detective chuckled.

"You're trying to assert your superiority ja? Don't think I didn't research who your current mentor was Herr shackles, I know his tricks and I'm sure you use the same. Nein, it won't work on me." Godot had been talking to this man for less than two minutes and he had already begun to detest him. This was going to be a long career.[3]

(1)"My, my what a colorful cast of characters we have here: a masked prosecutor, his grim samurai mentor and a hipster fop of a detective." Godot said. "I can already see this trial going swimmingly."

"Don't get yourself down ja? My top notch investigation has made sure that we will be victorious today." Klaus said as he leaned toward him. Godot thought for a moment about shoving him out of his personal space but, thought the better of it when he realized that he was not really in a position to do anything but submit to this dreadful man's actions. Just then a bailiff standing near the doors to the courtroom yelled out.

"Prosecutor Godot sir, the trial is about to start. Your immediate presence at the bench is requested."

"Got it. Gavin you better be damn well prepared or I will find some way to personally ensure that you get a salary cut or worse." Gavin simply laughed off that last jab Godot stepped through the doors into the courtroom followed by his uncle. He was a little worried about facing his mother today. He knew she would be able to see right through any sort of psychological attack that he might use so it was going to be down to purely what he'd been taught by Mr. Armando before his passing. That and he also wasn't sure how he'd react to seeing her again, it was going to be strange on his end that much was certain.[1]

….

(4)"Court is now in session for the trial of Violet Keyes." the judge pounded her gavel and looked down at the defense bench. "OH Thena! Why didn't you tell me you were leading the defense for this trial?"

"Sorry Junie it was a last minute thing, Mr. Wright had a more pressing matter to attend to." she said. The mention of Trite alone was almost enough to make Godot's blood boil after losing his first chance at swift vengeance.

"Ah so Trite backed down at the last minute did he? What a filthy coward." Godot said cooly. He was trying to keep a demeanor that would assert his superiority and convince the judge early. He had been told that Judge Woods would easily cave to authority, if that could be established then the case was as good as won.

"And who might you be Mr. Mask?" Athena asked him. It felt strange for Godot to be addressed by his mother in such a cold and unfamiliar manner. He almost wanted to tell her right then and there who he was…. Almost.

"My name is Godot, I'm an undefeated prosecutor." he said. "Never lost a trial in my life."

"Have you been in any trials as of yet?" Judge Woods asked.

"No… I've never won either." he admitted in a cavalier tone, maintaining his powerful stance.

"Well that hardly says anything about your abilities then does it Mr. Godot?" his mother as was expected was seeing through all of his psychological tactics.[4]

(2)"Back down Cykes-dono my trainee will not suffer the disgusting slander of the defense to his honorable name." Blackquill chimed in. Godot made note of the fact that his mother had gone back to her maiden name.

" _It's almost like I'm the last proof that dad even existed in the first place."_ he thought to himself.

"Yes Thena stop trying to disparage the young prosecutor's name. I expect better from you." the judge chided. Simon leaned over to Godot whispering in his ear.

"That, my dear Godot is how it is done. It would do you well to pay attention." he scolded apparently already dissatisfied with Godot's performance.

"I don't understand how you do it, you've already got her turning on her best friend!" he whispered back.

"Ah patience my young protégé. In time you too will come to master these tactics." his uncle said.[2] Godot turned to address the court.

"Ahem. Yes, well I'll now give the court my opening statement." he kept his demeanor despite having just needed a mid trial lesson from his mentor.

"Yes Mr. Godot, please do." said the judge. Godot took a moment to think.

(8)" _This is it. I need to grab the attention of the entire court right here, right now. If I can turn the opinion of the gallery against the defendant here then I may be able to convince the judge through mob mentality. However, mother would see that tactic and quickly counter it. I need to somehow sneak the manipulation past whilst still doing enough to turn the opinions of the audience. What would Mr. Armando do here?"_

"Mr. Godot? Are you alright? I thought you were going to give your opening statement." the judge and everyone else had been staring at him for about half a minute now… an embarrassing blunder.

"Pardon my silence, your honor I was lost in thought. I will now give the opening statement." Godot thought he had something ready now that would both get the public on his side and get right past his mother.

"The victim was the lead in a popular stage play. The defendant was the stage manager for said play. As the court must already know, the victim was killed with a pistol. We would be using the gun but, regrettably the weapon was never found. However in the scene in question prop weapons were being used, props that our suspect could easily have access to. Now we have an opportunity and we have a means but, what about our motive? Well I'm certain that if you'll just listen to me for a moment you'll see. The defendant's sister Maria Keyes has recently committed suicide no?" he looked up at the Judge.

"Why yes she has I had read about that case recently. The judge said.

"Exactly and the reason for that suicide was her failing acting career, which was failing because of the victim. In other words this defendant has bottled up her dangerous rage, and now she herself has become a public menace. The prosecution moves for capital punishment for the defendant and if anyone in the gallery is smart then they should too!"[8] he yelled the final line of his opening statement to rouse the emotions of the gallery. Hushed whispers fluttered through the crowd just as he'd wanted, everything had moved through exactly as he'd planned. With a smirk Godot leaned over the table as Simon slid a mug of hot coffee to him, which he barely managed to suavely catch on account of his shackled hands. He took a sip and then tried to move forward. "Now if the court will allow it I'd like to call the detective in charge of this case, Klaus Gavin, to the stand."

"Yes Mr. Godot please do. Let's deliver justice and convict the defendant of her crime swiftly." the judge moved to pound her gavel as Godot noticed his mother already sweating bullets. This trial was already almost over.

"Hoy Godot, don't relax yet, these "Wright Anything" people are slippery. If you allow your blade to fall for even a moment her counter attack will be swift and fierce." Simon warned him.

"You got it. I'll make sure to keep a close eye on her." Godot said putting his game face back on. He took a long sip from his mug the gavel sounded. He swallowed the near scalding hot liquid as the odd detective from the prosecutor's lobby entered.

….

"State your name and occupation witness." Godot said.

(3)"Klaus Gavin. Normally I'm making fine fräuleins swoon over at crime scenes with my skilled scientific investigations but, I suppose today I can make an acception ja?

" 'Ja' indeed detective Gain. Your statement please." the judge said.

"Fräuline Woods? I had no Idea you were presiding over this case! Well how could I refuse such a beautiful, young lady." Godot was really finding Gavin's mannerisms quite insufferable.

"Oh detective Gavin you must stop!" The judge blushed at his flattery.

" _This man had better not hit on my damn mother."_ Godot thought. Gavin noticed the attorney standing at the bench and made a remark.

"Ah…. Frau Justice… good to see you're well, it's been awhile, how long 10 years?"[3] he asked. The judge gave him an awkward look and Simon glared at him. "Did I say something wrong?" Athena spoke up.

"No it's fine Klaus, good to see you too." she had a weird sort of grimace on her face the whole time. It hurt Godot to see his mother in pain. He decided he'd try to move things along.

"Enough! Gavin hurry up and tell us about the case." Godot spat at the detective.

"Ja, Ja, Herr shackles I was just getting to that." (5)

WITNESS TESTIMONY

1\. I'm sure Herr shackles has already told you about the motive, that being the suicide of the defendant's sister so I won't bore you Ja?

2\. Instead I'll tell you about some of our evidence.

3\. First things first we have a lovely autopsy report for you detailing the nature of the victim's death.

4\. Along with that there's testimony of the victims costar detailing the moment of the murder.

5\. Sadly we were unable to recover a murder weapon so I didn't get to use all my fancy new forensics equipment… it's enough to bring you to tears!

6\. That's about it… any questions?[5]

"Thank you for your testimony detective Gavin." The judge said to the hipster on the stand.

"No sweat Fräuline judge." He responded with a million dollar smile that practically gleamed.

"Ms. Cykes you may cross examine the witness." The judge pounded her gavel as Gavin's jaw dropped to the floor realizing she had gone back to her maiden name. Simon turned to address Godot.

"This cross examination likely will not see you crossing blades with Cykes, after all this should only contain the pure facts." Godot nodded hearing this advice, perhaps it'd be best to somewhat relax for this one.(5)

Athena listened to the hipster detective's statement again and when she heard his third statement she piped up.

"HOLD IT! Klaus could you please detail this autopsy report for us?

"Oh ja, sure **Fräuline Cykes**." He put emphasis on the name showing he had gotten the drift. "The victim was killed by a gunshot to the head, there was only one shot and she died instantly due to serious brain trauma and cerebral hemorrhaging." Upon delivering this final statement he launched into an air guitar solo.

" _OK there is something seriously wrong with this guy."_ Godot thought. He then decided to make a short quip. "A death as bitter and dark as the blackest of coffee." Godot took another sip from the mug in front of him.

"Ja, it's a lucky thing this was during a rehearsal and not a show." Gavin agreed.

"Shall we return to detective Gavin's testimony?" the judge said. Athena then proceeded to press detective Gavin on his next statement.

"Why couldn't this all important witness be brought here to testify today?" she asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"The young woman just witnessed the murder of her costar, it would follow that she might be deeply traumatized ja?" Gavin responded with a serious look. "I have here instead a printed copy of her testimony, which details the fact that when shot, the victim fell toward where the audience would sit."

"The court accepts the testimony into evidence" the judge said. "Do you have any more questions Ms. Cykes?"

"Yeah just one more." Athena turned to the hipster detective "What's all this about there being no murder weapon? I thought you said she was shot?" The detective frowned and responded.

"You're just as baffled as we are, we found a bullet but, no ballistic markings. Clear testimony of a gunshot but, alas no gun! We assume that the killer had taken the murder weapon with them." He reached around to the guitar case and popped open a lower compartment to reveal a full kit of scientific CSI equipment. "I just bought this aluminum powder and I never even got to open it. IT"S INFURIATING!" he yelled startling the judge for a moment causing her to jump out of her skin and pound her gavel.[5]

"I-I will now end the cross examination of detective Klaus Gavin." she said. With a short coughing fit following.

" _Way to deflect that embarrassment your honor."_ Godot thought to himself.

"Well that was quite a short cross examination ja?" The young detective said. "Have no fear Herr shackles, I'll be watching from the gallery ready to taze you should you step out of line." with that he smiled.

"Only those who cannot gain intelligence would derive pleasure from the pain of others." Godot responded cooly, although deep down he was terrified of being tazed. "Your honor I would like to call my next witness, Ms. Kat Wok.

"Mr. Godot! I hardly think it's appropriate to be making jokes in a court of law!" The judge said to him astounded apparently at his gall. "I doubt that an inanimate object, let alone one the size of a cat walk could be brought to the stand to testify." She frowned at Godot.

"Your honor he means to call a witness by the name of Katherine Wok." Athena butted in from the other side of the room. She was grimacing at Judge Woods' embarrassingly dumb mistake.

"OH! Well, yes Thena naturally I already realized that and was simply making light of the situation!"

" _What a goddamn hypocrite_ " Godot thought to himself as the witness entered the courtroom.

….

"Witness please state your name and occupation" Godot demanded as a woman maybe just a few years older than he was took the stand.

"Katherine Wok, I'm a lighting technician for the play that the victim was the lead in and the defendant was the stage manager of."

"Thank you, now you've got something to tell us about the time of the murder do you not?" Godot said taking a sip of what was now his second cup of coffee. His mentor had made him a hound for the stuff while in prison and he was able to finish a cup quite quickly. He'd never managed to down seventeen cups in one trial though his max was eight.

"Exactly." she told him.

"Then would you please testify to the court about the time of the murder?" the judge said.(5)

WITNESS TESTIMONY

1\. I was in my usual place on catwalk when the scene began, preparing the lights.

2\. As the two actresses walked onstage everything seemed to be going smoothly.

3\. Since the only one who really moved during the scene was the victim I had to focus the spotlight on her.

4\. When the victim was shot she was perfectly diagonal to her costar, there was a scream and then she fell to the side.

5\. The defendant definitely shot her from behind the curtain toward the back of the stage.[5]

"You saw that much huh?" Athena said grimacing having listened to the woman's short but, damaging speech.

"Absolutely! It is one hundred percent true and accurate." Kat Wok grinned. Godot noted that she seemed awfully cheerful to be testifying as to the death of an associate.

"So you see there really is no room for debate in this case." Godot said. "Your honor with this testimony I believe we have enough to deliver justice to this very, very dangerous defendant."

"Yes I agree, this court rules that the defendant Violet Keyes is-"

"HOLD IT!" Athena's outburst rang through the courtroom at such a massive volume it almost made Godot wince. "Your honor this trial is far from over, please allow me to cross examine the witness."

"Oh yes I almost forgot the cross examination. I'm sorry Mr. Godot but, the delivery of justice will have to wait a brief moment." the judge said to him.

"Fine by me." Godot made sure to respond with his confident air even though the thought of letting her go through with a cross examination terrified him.

"Godot, it would do well for you to steel yourself, calmer warriors always prevail, and don't forget the fact that Cykes-dono can read your emotions like a book." Blackquill told him. "If your blade is truly forged of steel rather than wood then she will be cut down.

" _Did I really sound that nervous?"_ Godot thought. " _Jeez maybe I need to stop drinking this stuff."_ he proceeded to take another sip of his coffee.

"Very well, Then- I mean Ms. Cykes you may cross examine the witness."

Athena proceeded to listen to the testimony again, however this time when she heard the fourth statement she yelled "OBJECTION!" Again the noise grating Godot's ears why did she have to be so loud?

"Ms. Wok!" Athena addressed the witness.

"Yes!?" she said visibly startled by the female lawyer's sudden outburst. Athena pulled up a screen on her robotic companion widget.

"I have here a map of the stage that the victim and her costar were on. On that map the two actresses locations are marked." she said. "Care to explain why they are shown facing directly across from eachother?!"(6) she pointed at the witness. Godot wondered.

" _Is the objection pose some kind of required trait of a lawyer?"_

"I-I-I…. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Wok screamed on the stand. "No way! I have the blocking perfectly memorized!" She seemed convinced that she was not wrong.

"Ms. Wok I'm not questioning your knowledge but your perception!" Athena said smiling. "This map here proves that what you saw means the victim could have been murdered by someone else!" Blackquill in response addressed his student.

"Hoy! Godot. Now would be an opportune time to raise an objection. Quickly you must deflect her strike!" he seemed urgent so Godot complied.[6]

"OBJECTION!" the sound that came out wasn't as nice as he'd hoped. He'd tried to nail the whole rich baritone thing but it had never come to him. He looked across at his opponent and was taken aback by what he saw. The small robot around her neck was flashing purple and yellow and she looked pale, like she had just seen a ghost. Godot looked quizzically at Simon who also appeared somewhat shocked.

"It's amazing… you sound exactly like him." he whispered.

" _Did I just reveal my identity?!_ " Godot wondered as an uncomfortable silence fell over the room for a moment. The judge decided to break it.

"Ms. Cykes? Are you alright?" the yellow clad attorney blinked a few times then managed to reply.

"I-Its…. I'm fine your honor." she stammered. She swallowed and took a breath as, to Godot's happiness, she brushed off what had suddenly bothered her. "I apologize for my unprofessional behavior." it looked like his identity was safe for now.

"Very well." The judge gave her a concerned look. "Now then Mr. Godot you had an objection?"

(9)" _DAMN IT I DIDN'T BOTHER TO THINK OF WHY I WAS OBJECTING!"_ Godot racked his brain trying to come up with the reason he had objected. " _OK think why does her objection not make sense?"_ his mind was racing when the judge interrupted him.

"Mr. Godot this court does not appreciate your wasting it's time." she said.

"Just give me a moment, your honor." He stammered.

"Ha! You talk a big talk but, you don't have the slightest idea what you're doing." Athena chimed in. "You're just a kid copying his big brother. There's no real substance to you at all."

" _Does that count as child abuse?"_ Godot wondered.

"Mr. Godot if you can't give the court a good reason why you've raised this objection then I'll be forced to penalize you." The judge said.

"No I-I have a reason l swear!" his voice was starting to shake, his entire stance was crumbling.

"Godot! You're showing too much weakness. Do I need to take over this trial?" Simon's outburst did not help. "Listen just try to find a relevant flaw with the statement."[9]

It was then that Godot had an epiphany.

"Your honor I'd like to say two words to the defense." Godot said.

"And what would those words happen to be huh Mr. Mask?" Athena asked him. Godot smiled as he put his forefinger on his visor.

(7)"I thought you'd never ask Ms. Cykes." Godot said quite pleased with himself he said. "Always keep your statements brief that's one of my rules. So I'll just leave the court with this. So what?"

"Huh?" Athena said quizzically flicking her moonrock earring.

"The foolhardy man is the one who veils his words in double meanings." Godot said. "When I ask you so what, that is exactly what I mean. What bearing does the position of the victim have on the case?"

"What are you talking about of course it has bearing on the case!" Athena said to him.

"Mr. Godot can you explain with evidence why Ms. Cykes' assertion has no bearing on the case?" the judge asked him.

"Think back to just a few minutes ago." said Godot as he took a sip from his mug. "Detective Gavin offered us this fabulous autopsy report which details the fact that our victim fell off to the side toward the audience. This is why the prosecution has asserted that the defendant shot her from behind the curtain correct?" Godot put his forefinger on his visor again and smirked when he noticed his opponent grimacing, heartbroken at the loss of her beautiful contradiction. "Your honor Kat Wok's testimony may have had one inconsistency but, in light of this the defense has not objected to anything else she said. Unless Ms. Cykes can find something else to object to I move to end this cross examination."[7]

"Quite right Mr. Godot. I will now end the cross examination of Kat Wok." The judge moved to pound her gavel, Godot had done it! He had defeated his mother the renowned Attorney in court!

"Godot, this battle still has yet to be won." Simon said to him, as though he were seeing into the future. Then right on cue an outburst came from the defense bench.

"HOLD IT!"

" _Just kill me now"_ Godot thought.

 _AN: Thats all for the first part of Godot's court debut. Expect another long wait for another long chapter because next time we see the conclusion of this first short case._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry about the wait on this chapter everyone. Not much to say so I'll just get right to it. There is a soundtrack for this trial again as listed below. Same principle as last chapter apply ast to when the songs start and stop._

 _Soundtrack:_

Lounge-Neverending Overture

Samurai

Love

Begins 2002 (Justice For All)

~Moderato 2007

Revolutionnaire 2013 (Dual Destinies)

7\. Godot~The Fragrance of Dark-Colored Coffee

8\. Dual Destinies-Logic Trinity

Theme ~Suspense - Apollo Justice

10\. Confrontation ~ presto - 2011 gyakuten Kenji 2

11\. Pursuit ~ 2001 - Cornered

12\. Pursuit ~ 2001 - Cornered Variation

13\. Won the case! ~ Everyone's victory

Chapter 5: The Stymied Turnabout (pt _2._ )

(9)"Yes Ms. Cykes?" the judge said.

"Your honor, Mr. Mask over there may claim all he wants that my previous objection has no relation to this witness' testimony but, I would argue that this testimony Itself is nowhere near enough to convict my client!" Athena struck her signature "objection" pose pointing across at Godot, who launched into a coughing fit after hearing this. Coffee down the wrong pipe was never fun. He slammed his mug down on the desk in front of him.

"Why…. you're right Thena!" the judge said not even noticing her small policy infraction this time around.

"OBJECTION! Your honor miss cykes has yet to explain to us why this testimony is not decisive."

"OBJECTION! You want to know why?" She said. "While Ms. Wok may have been able to see the victim die, she has said nothing that truly incriminates my client!" Athena was not going to be easily defeated. The judge pounded her gavel.

"Ms. Cykes is correct. While I must concede that this testimony, despite it's one small inconsistency can be accepted by this court if amended. It does not prove Ms. Keyes' guilt." Godot slammed his mug on the table and squeezed it until he crushed it in his hand the scalding hot liquid dripping down onto the desk. After all that his mother was still going to beat him. If the trial was to be extended then it would give her a chance for more investigation, likely resulting in a full turnabout.

"Keep it together boy!" Blackquill told him. "You need to prolong this trial, Godot. We can't allow Cykes-dono to escape your blade this easily. Think, what can you do to continue the trial?" Godot began to think to himself for a moment.

" _I need to think of a way to prolong this case?! How am I supposed to do that? Well what can I do in a trial."_ He mused. " _I can present evidence to solidify this testimony as decisive….. No there's no way I have something like that. Is there a witness I can call?"_ his mind was racing trying to think of some way to keep the trial going.

"Well this has been quite the trial but, it appears that further investigation will be needed…" the judge said moving toward her gavel.

" _Dammit! This is it… I should've known going up against one of the most famous attorneys in town for my first case was a bad idea."_

"We will reconvene tomorrow to finish-" before the judge could finish her statement and end the trial she was cut short.[9]

HOLD IT!

"Wh-what?! Who *cough* *cough* said that?!" the judge yelled. Godot looked up from the table to see who had spoken. When he did he found that the voice had come from the defendant's chair.

"Your honor I've been holding something back. I want to get it off my chest." she said.

"Oh! And what would that be?" the judge asked her. Godot was on the edge of his proverbial seat waiting to hear her response.

"This battle may yet be over Godot." Blackquill said, Obviously hoping for the same thing he was.

"Your honor I know who the real culprit is!" the defendant said.

" _YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!"_ Godot mentally fist pumped at that outburst. The trial wasn't really over! " _She's clearly just going to lie in her cross examination and that way I'll turn the defense's own argument against them."_

"Really!? This is quite the revelation!" the judge said. " Why were you holding it back for so long?"

"Well she's my friend and I was hoping I could get acquitted without having to testify against her but, it looks like in the end she's going to have to pay for her crimes." The defendant put on a real forlorn expression and looked down at the floor.

" _Oh my god why isn't she the one performing? This woman deserves an Oscar."_

"It's amazing but, in light of this sudden development… I must now prolong the trial, we will reconvene after a brief recess." the judge pounded her gavel and with that Godot rejoiced internally as he returned to the prosecutor's lobby.

….

(1)"Wow herr shackles that was quite the trial!" Gavin exclaimed as he walked over to Godot in the prosecutor's lobby.

"In all honesty Godot it wasn't much, you came quite close to losing back there. You kept a decent handle on the situation but, you let her turn your own theory against you. This may not be over yet but the only reason it isn't is dumb luck." Blackquill said sternly glaring at Godot. If looks could kill this one would have been enough to kill ten of Godot.

"Look this situation may not be ideal but, if the defendant is testifying there's no question she's guilty. She's clearly just trying to throw the blame off of herself." Godot had been worried from the moment the trial started that the defendant might not have been guilty. She'd seemed so scared when he'd walked in the room but, now he really knew why. She didn't want the truth to come out and had to do anything in her power to get cleared today. There must have been some sort of incriminating evidence that the police might find on a second investigation. None of that mattered now however, as Godot was going to have to go back in there and get the verdict today. This may have been his first case but he knew how these things went. This was going to be the last witness.

"So what do you think the witness is going to testify about herr shackles? She said something about the star of the show murdering her costar ja?"

"Exactly" Godot replied. "I'm certain that whatever she says it's all going to be lies. I just need to sit back and let Cykes do the work then shatter the testimony as she tries to solidify it." He would have been almost certain that he could win at this point were he not a brand new prosecutor on his first case ever.

"There is one thing about this trial that troubles me." Simon piped up. Amazing that he finally decided to add to the conversation outside of deriding his apprentice's performance. "The murder weapon was not found at the crime scene yet the victim was shot no? How would the defendant have had time to dispose of the weapon? If I recall the police report the arrest was very shortly after the crime."

"Ja it was herr samurai, about ten minutes after the crime she was arrested. What's your point?" Klaus asked him. Godot was also interested in where Simon's train of thought was going.

"Well put two and two together." He replied matter of factly. "If the police didn't find a weapon on the defendant's personage then where did it go? I expect that Cykes-dono will have noticed this as well, she's almost certainly going to bring this up during the cross examination of the defendant." Godot hadn't considered that his mother might use the missing murder weapon against him. It was definitely an important point. Godot tried to pull together the logic of why the murder weapon might be missing and not on the defendant's person but, at the moment it just wasn't clicking for him. He'd have to discover it through the course of the trial if he was going to defeat his mother.

"Well Godot ready your blade again, we may yet still win this trial today. You must keep in mind though that if it doesn't end today you will likely lose to Cykes-dono." Blackquill told him.

" _Gee thanks for telling me something I already know._ " he thought. " _Mother… will I be able to defeat you in the end? Maybe if I do I'll finally get a chance to take down Trite and I'll finally be able to rest knowing that I brought the man who got me sentenced to his knees._ " Godot was stirred from his thoughts by the bailiff's yell.

"Prosecutor Godot sir! The recess is just about over, please return to the bench with your co-counsel."

"Thank you bailiff I'll be right out." Godot yelped. The bailiff's yell had startled him a bit.

"Calm yourself Godot and let's return to the courtroom, your final duel with Cykes-dono awaits." Blackquill began walking toward the open courtroom door. Godot shortly began to follow him but, was stopped by detective Gavin.

"Hey herr shackles, good luck out there." He said. "Also wait up for me after the trial, I want to talk to you once it's all over."

"Sure detective, and thanks for the well wishes." He replied. Perhaps detective Gavin had figured out what their connection was from the past. He would make a point to keep their agreement. "Godot! Come quickly time is wasting!" Blackquill called to him from the door. Godot quickly walked back into the courtroom proceeding to the prosecutor's bench.[1]

….

(4)"Court is back in session for the trial of Ms. Violet Keyes." the judge pounder her gavel and thus the trial reconvened. Godot standing at the prosecutor's bench and his unwitting mother across the room. There was a fire that Godot had never seen in his youth burning in her eyes. It was only then that he realized he'd never seen her in court before that day. A strange thought but, alas he had no time to dwell.

"Ms. Cykes is the witness prepared?" The judge asked her.

"Yes your honor and I believe my cross examination will prove her innocence." the middle aged woman replied her hand on the small robot around her neck. Godot remembered the days years and years ago when he would love to ask it questions and laugh at it's funny and often tactless replies and outbursts. God what was he doing? he needed to get his head out of his ass and stay in the present.

"Well we shall see about that Ms. Cykes. I have only one remark to make before we resume… belief without evidence is a fool's errand Cykes and this cross examination will serve only to accentuate that fact."

"Thank you Mr. Godot. Ms. Cykes please call your witness." she said.

"This is it Godot. If you can't win here you're done for." Blackquill told him. What a cheery and supporting message. "Just remember what I and the late Mr. Armando taught you and you'll win for certain.[4]

….

"Witness please state your name and occupation for the record." Godot commanded.

"Violet Keyes. I'm the stage manager for the show that the victim was in." the defendant responded. Her demeanor seemed quite a bit more genuine than before.

" _What could she possibly say to throw me off of her scent now?_ " He wondered putting his forefinger to his visor.

"Well then witness please give us your testimony about the moment of the murder." the judge said. "Be warned that anything you say will be subject to serious scrutiny and that you should choose your statements carefully, lest you say something damning."

"Yes of course your honor, I wouldn't dream of lying!" The defendant put on an almost hammy expression of surprise. Mouth agape, eyes wide her hand held up in almost a caricature of emotion. Her hand was even in front of her mouth as though she was gasping in shock. It was then that Godot suddenly noticed that the gloves she was wearing were clearly some kind of work gloves, he made a mental note of the oddity. Godot glanced over at Athena who looked slightly puzzled or maybe even concerned.

" _She must have heard the insincerity in her voice. Maybe she's having second thoughts about taking this defense."_ Godot thought. He felt a sense of strong determination looking at his mother's furrowed brow and the defendant's "shocked" face.

"Very well then, witness please give the court your testimony." The judge said.(5)

WITNESS TESTIMONY

1\. Now I know that I might not seem the most credible witness being the defendant and all but, I swear this is the truth!

2\. You guys think I shot her from behind the curtains right?

3\. Well if the two actresses on stage were actually standing diagonally from eachother like my attorney Ms. Cykes has said then there could be some way that her Ms. Morretti shot her co-star from the proper angle.

4\. Also there's the matter of this missing murder weapon!

5\. The police never found a murder weapon on me so where could it be, well I've got a theory for you.

6\. The scene in question was using stage pistols, maybe Ms. Morretti really loaded her gun and killed the star!

7\. After all It's not like she wouldn't have a motive.

"Hmmmmm. So you're saying that Ms. Morretti was the one who really murdered her co-star?" The judge asked. Godot was quite scared after having heard that. It all made sense when you think about it. How could she have gotten rid of the murder weapon? That was the real question that he needed to answer in order to win the trial but, right now he was drawing a total blank. "Ms. Cykes your cross examination please."

"Certainly Your honor." Athena said punching her fist into her open palm, a smirk on her face. She proceeded to listen to Keyes' testimony again. Godot was left with no surprise when her cross examination led to only one press.

HOLD IT!

"Ms. Keyes you said that Ms. Morretti had a motive to murder her co star?" Athena asked her flicking her earring.

"Oh yes she certainly did!" The woman still had that horrible facade of innocence up. There was no way that Athena hadn't seen through the witness' lies already. She was in this for the long haul however having already taken the defense. Suddenly a strange thought occurred to Godot.[5]

" _Did Trite bail on this trial because he realized the defendant was guilty?"_ He wondered. " _There's no way Trite would do something like that… certainly not to mother right?"_

The defendant continued. "There was a bitter rivalry between her and the victim, the two hated each other so much it's almost no surprise it ended up with one of them dead."

"Hmmm. That certainly does make sense." the judge mused to herself.

"As you can see your honor the defendant's testimony, if not totally clearing her of suspicion, at least brings to light another possible suspect!" Athena said striking her objection pose.

"This is not good Godot. You need to find some way to keep this trial going." Simon whispered to him. The nerves were killing him. What could he do?!

"Well then Ms. Cykes let's hear your argument as to what really happened… if it proves to be plausible then this trial will have to be prolonged for further investigation." The judge said pounding her gavel.

" _Shit! This is it for me. If I can't break this argument I'm done for!" (10)_

ARGUMENT

 _\- Athena's Logic -_

1\. Since Ms. Morretti had the motive of her grudge against the victim she could easily have been the one to kill her.

2\. Not only did she have a motive but, she also had a better opportunity!

3\. After all this witness has testified that the scene they were rehearsing was using prop guns.

4\. While onstage would have been the perfect time to shoot he costar and pass it off as some sort of accident.

5\. Since the police didn't arrest Ms. Morretti then there is easily a timeframe in which she could have hidden the real murder weapon.

6\. The scream that Ms. Wok heard after the prop gunshot was obviously the scream of the victim being shot by the loaded prop pistol.

[10]" _Damn… that is a tight argument."_ Godot thought, sweating bullets he was getting frantic over at the prosecutor's bench.

"Godot! Calm down and think." Simon told him in his usual stern manner. "Even Cykes has realized that this woman is guilty, just look at her face!" Godot looked over at his mother. Her argument had been good but, when he saw her he realized that she was looking conflicted maybe even angry. Simon was right! Maybe if she had realized the guilt of her client then she'd left a hole in her argument. "Godot, this rebuttal is your last chance to serve justice! All you need to do is think about what she said in her argument and see if any of it contradicts the evidence." Godot slammed his fists down on the bench his shackles jingling from the force. That's right… he had forgotten he was wearing shackles in the first place.

"Your honor.." he said a new burst of confidence taking over in his voice.

"Yes Mr. Godot?" the judge seemed somewhat surprised to be hearing from the prosecutor's bench.

"Please allow me to make a rebuttal to the defense's argument!" he yelled. Again slamming his fists on the bench in front of him.

"As you wish Mr. Godot." the judge pounded her gavel. "You may make a rebuttal to the defense's argument." Godot noticed Athena exhaling slightly with the judge's decree. There was no question now, she knew that the defendant was guilty as sin. Godot motioned for Simon to slide him a coffee cup as he leaned forward on the bench smiling. This time he caught the white mug perfectly and swiftly brought it up for a long sip.

"That's the way you do it Godot! Where has this been the rest of the trial?!" Simon exclaimed quietly.

" _Here we go…"_ Godot thought. " _This is the beginning of the end for you Ms. Violet Keyes!"(10)_

REBUTTAL

 _\- Athena's Logic -_

1\. **Since Ms. Morretti had the motive of her grudge against the victim she could easily have been the one to kill her.**

HOLD IT!

"Ms. Cykes do you really think that a grudge over role placement could possibly be a better motive than the victim being the cause of one's sister's suicide?" Godot pressed.

"You might not think it's as solid of a motive but, the fact still remains that it could serve as one, especially for professional actresses. Besides you've got nothing to prove that there wasn't a grudge between the two actresses!" Athena retorted.

" _She's not gonna make this easy for me is she?"_ Godot thought " _Alas… I thought she might give up easy."_

"Godot stop daydreaming!" Simon scolded.

"Right, right sorry." he jumped out of his thoughts and back into the moment.

"Let's get back on the track of the argument please." the judge pounded her gavel.

"Yes your honor let's." Athena responded.

2\. **Not only did she have a motive but, she also had a better opportunity!**

" _Well there's not much I can do with that second statement."_ Godot thought. " _Best to move on."_

3\. **After all this witness has testified that the scene they were rehearsing was using prop guns.**

HOLD IT!

"I'd actually like to ask a question of the witness here." Godot said. "Witness?"

"Yes?" the witness said

"I Just wanted to clarify… How many prop pistols were there on the scene at the time?" Godot asked placing his forefinger on his visor.

"H-how many p-pistols?" She stammered. Godot made note… this point was important and she was hiding someting.

"Yes that's exactly what I'd like to know." Godot said

"T-two of course! Why would we need any more?" she said

" _Damnit! I know she's hiding another pistol but, there's no way for me to prove it!"_ without proof Godot couldn't press the matter any further.

4\. **While onstage would have been the perfect time to shoot he costar and pass it off as some sort of accident.**

HOLD IT!

"While it may have been a good opportunity, wouldn't that prove to be an even better opportunity for the defendant to frame her?" Godot thought he was onto something here, maybe this would draw a new point into the argument.

"Say what you want about the possibilities Godot but, that doesn't change the fact you have no way to prove it." Athena's retort was somewhat unexpected but, Godot pressed onward anyway.

OBJECTION!

"Ms. Cykes doesn't that leave your side of the argument just as unsubstantiated?" he yelled.

"Perhaps." She told him. "However at the moment I believe the burden of proof is on you."

" _Why does there have to be so little evidence!"_ he thought, infuriated by this roadblock that kept popping up.

5\. **Since the police didn't arrest Ms. Morretti then there is easily a timeframe in which she could have hidden the real murder weapon.**

Godot had to concede on that one. " _No way to rebut the truth I suppose."_

6\. **The scream that Ms. Wok heard after the prop gunshot was obviously the scream of the victim being shot by the loaded prop pistol.**

"Damnit! This is it!" he muttered to himself.

"Godot, if you haven't found anything already then clearly this is the faulty statement!" Simon told him. "Review the evidence and find what's wrong with it."[10]

(7)" _Review the evidence… ok. Klaus testified early on about all the evidence involved and if I recall the first piece was the autopsy report right? Ok let's see what that says."_ Godot looked through the evidence and found the autopsy report. " _Wait a second…. Gunshot to the head…._ _ **DEATH WAS INSTANTANEOUS!"**_ This was it! The key to shattering the argument! Only one thing left to do now.[7]

 **OBJECTION!**

The judge jumped out of her skin at the sound that came out of Godot's mouth. People in the gallery cringed and covered their ears from the noise. Athena gave a little yelp and covered her ears due to her hypersensitive hearing. Once everything had calmed down the judge addressed Godot.

"Well Mr. Godot. You've certainly gotten our attention." The judge said. "What is the flaw you've discovered?."

"Your honor. I've just found a contradiction that shatters the defense's reasoning!" Godot had this. There was no way he'd lose now.(11)

"Well by all means enlighten us." Athena replied everyone was seeming impatient.

"Ms. Cykes you said that the victim was the one who let out the scream that Ms. Wok heard correct?" Godot said.

"Exactly, who wouldn't scream when they'd just been shot?!" Athena was clearly leading him even though he already knew the way. He found it somewhat patronizing and decided he didn't like it. There wasn't much he could do about it though.

"Someone who died instantly that who!" Godot slammed his fists down on the desk in front of him.

"OH! Thena how do you explain this inconsistency?!" The Judge yelled

" _There's no way out of this one for her. She'd have to update the damn autopsy report mid trial to avoid this!"_ Godot smirked at the thought, there was no way that could ever happen.

"Hmmmm. You're right Mr. Godot that it couldn't be the victim who screamed, but if it wasn't the victim who was doing the screaming then who could it have possibly been? It's not like the killer was going to wound herself." His mother had raised an excellent point. Even if it wasn't the victim who screamed then who did?[11]

(8)"Godot, a curious idea just occurred to me." Blackquill piped up from the spot next to him. Weird, Godot had almost forgotten that he was there.

"What was that?" Godot was intrigued, perhaps this would crack the final riddle.

"Well it's just that here we are, coming to the end of this duel and yet there is one piece of evidence that still has not reared its ugly head… or should I say lack thereof."

"You're talking about the missing murder weapon right?"

"Exactly! Now where could this phantom gun have possibly disappeared to? That is the question we have been asking but, what if the weapon wasn't hidden and was rather destroyed?" Simon said to him. Godot put his forefinger to his visor as he looked down in thought. Perhaps the disappearance was somehow related to the scream?

"Mr. Godot please do not waste this court's time bantering with your co-council at this critical juncture!" The judge scolded him. "Now if you would be so kind as to enlighten us. Who was it that uttered the scream that Ms. Wok heard?"

" _Hmm. When I consider the players in this there's really only one conclusion that could possibly help my case. But what reason would she possibly have for screaming in pain?"_ Godot thought before answering. "The Prosecution believes that it is obviously the defendant who let out this scream of agony in response to the gunshot!"

"Really now? Come on prosecutor get real here. If you're gonna make a claim like that you've gotta have some evidence as to why the defendant whom, might I remind the court, was not engaged in any form of combat with the victim might have screamed." Athena hit him where it hurt on that one, there was no way he could prove it with the evidence on hand!

" _Wait….. Lackthereof….. What if… no way it couldn't possibly be true! But if I'm gonna win this it  
has to be. There's nowhere else I can go!"[_8]

"Mr. Godot, Ms. Cykes has challenged your claim. How would you possibly defend your claim that the defendant was the one who let out the scream immediately after the gunshot?" The judge pounded her gavel to show her impatience. "I'll have you know Mr. Godot if there's one thing I hate going on in my courtroom it's a wild goose chase. If you can't adequately answer this question I will be ending our proceedings for the day and demanding further investigation, that is if I don't hand down a "Not Guilty" right away."(9)

" _Your honor are you freaking crazy?! "Not Guilty?!" this woman is the most guilty person I've ever seen!"_

"Well then Mr. hotshot prosecutor. Let's hear it. Your final reasoning as to why the defendant is the one who screamed." Athena demanded. This was it. End of the line.[9]

" _If my reasoning is correct I might die of the sheer surprise."_

Godot began to speak as to his theory.

"You want my reasoning Ms. Cykes? Here it is. I think it's safe for the court to assume that the murder weapon was indeed a loaded prop, blank pistol correct?"

"Yes after all it's somewhat difficult for your average person to get a hold of and hide a real pistol, and on top of that there were at least two blank pistols on site." Athena agreed.

"Excellent, then from there I ask, why the disappearing weapon? It's clear the defendant couldn't have hidden it and while it's possible that the victims costar Ms. Moretti hid it, it seems unlikely. That is the first mystery of the case." Godot took a brief pause to sip from his coffee mug. He was enjoying his parlor scene quite a bit. "Secondly we have the mystery I am answering right now. The mystery of why the defendant would be the one to scream. Now I believe that one crucial detail connects these two mysteries and will leave this whole case solved."

"Would you please get to the point Mr. Godot?" the judge said with a slight yawn.

"Certainly your honor. This detail of which I speak is how the murder weapon was hidden. Or rather… DESTROYED!"(12) he slammed his fists on the desk as the defendant let out a small shriek but, caught herself. The people in the gallery began some hushed conversation. The judge pounded her gavel thrice in order to quiet people down.

"Mr. Godot you can't possibly be serious!" she said.

"Ah but your honor I am most certainly serious. If we believe that the weapon was a blank pistol then most likely it was not meant to handle the force of firing a real bullet! I PROPOSE THAT THE DEFENDANT NEVER HAD TO HIDE THE WEAPON BECAUSE IT BLEW UP IN HER HANDS AS IT WAS FIRED!" The defendant again shrieked a bit jumping in her chair. The judged gasped having heard the new possibility. This time there was more than just hushed whispering moving through the gallery. There was a full on discussion happening in the courtroom. Only Athena's outburst could stop the noise.

OBJECTION!

Athena raised her arm and slammed it on the desk for the first time in the whole trial. Despite her actions and apparent ferocity the device around her neck was glowing green betraying her true state of mind in response to Godot breaking the case open.

"Well Mr. Godot if you're gonna make such a huge postulation then you'd better have the evidence on hand to back it up!" Athena yelled at him. Godot was not fazed by her retort in any way however, there was no stopping the end of this trial now. His train of thought was no longer just some little tank engine, it was a full on bullet train and it only had one destination… a guilty verdict.

"I can't present anything in the court record because there's nothing there to help me however…."

OBJECTION!

"Ha! So you admit that you're just making baseless speculation!" She yelled

 **SILENCE!**

Godot raised his fists high and slammed them down on the desk. The pounding sound was shockingly loud for a person of his stature. The screaming silence that followed was punctuated by the shattering sound of Godot's falling coffee cup.

" _Woah I just went full samurai right there… I guess I really do take after my mentors."_ Godot cleared his throat and continued. "As I was saying.. The defendant's weapon exploded in her hands and while I may not be able to present anything in the court record I can prove my theory with one new piece of evidence….. THE DEFENDANT HERSELF!"

"Mr. Godot? How could the defendant possibly serve as a piece of evidence?" the judge asked him.

"It's actually quite simple your honor. If the weapon blew up in her hands then it would stand to reason that the defendant would have some kind of burns on her hands… So how about it defendant? Want to take off those gloves for us or would you simply prefer to have the bailiff take them off for you?"[12]

The defendant became perfectly silent along with the rest of the courtroom. She just sat there giving godot a stare that could kill a man. Then suddenly everything she was holding back burst forward in on massive movement.

"WHAT HUH WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT? YOU'RE ALL SITTING THERE ON YOUR HIGH HORSES WELL TELL ME WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE HUH? THAT WOMAN PRACTICALLY MURDERED MY SISTER AND YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVEN CARE. I DON'T REGRET A SINGLE THING I'VE DONE! SHE KILLED HER AND SHE DESERVED TO DIE FOR IT DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIDEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" Finally spent the small woman clammed up and slumped down into the defendant's chair.

"Well Ms. Cykes anything to say for the defendant?" Godot asked his mother smugly.

"The defense… Rests."

….

(4)"Well this has been quite the trial hasn't it?" the judge said. "Mr. Godot you look to have a promising career as a prosecutor ahead of you."

"Thank you your honor. Although I could never have done it without chief prosecutor Blackquill." Godot responded.

"Nay it was all on you prosecutor. Your blade is truly forged of steel." Wow for once this whole trial it actually seemed like his uncle was proud of him for once.

"In any case, I believe that I am ready to hand down my verdict." the judge said. "Defendant I hope you choose to reflect on your crimes… after all you'll have what's left of your life to do it. This court finds the defendant Violet Keyes..."[4]

 **GUILTY**

"Court is adjourned"

….

(13)"Wow! Herr shackles I never expected you to actually pull it off!" Detective Gavin congratulated the prosecutor.

"Ah wonderful performance Mr. Godot! I will be honest, I did not expect you to defeat Cykes-dono." Blackquill was clearly impressed. "Also, in the future don't steal my lines." Godot was in immense surprise to see his uncle flash an almost maniacal smirk.

"By god chief I didn't think that it was physically possible for you to make a joke." Godot said, flashing a grin back at the older man.

"He's not chairman Edgeworth herr shackles!" Klaus weighed into the reverie.

"In all seriousness I can say without a doubt in my mind that you're ready to cross blades with Wright-dono Godot and congratulations on the victory." Godot tried to act like Blackquill's commendations didn't mean anything but, inside he knew that it meant a great deal to him. "Even with victory however, comes suffering young prosecutor." Blackquill preached.

"What are you talking about? I won the case! I feel great!" Godot told him. What could he possibly be talking about.

"I expect that when you are returned to the prosecutor's office by Mr. Gavin, you write a full and detailed report on this case."

"WHAT?! TODAY?" Godot yelled.

"Yes today, what else are you going to do sit in your cell? I look forward to seeing it on my desk." Blackquill strode toward the door but, pause just before leaving.

"Oh and one more thing Godot. Don't let the victory go to your head. Keep in mind that the program allowing you to practice from prison is still under the watchful eye of the P.I.C. Chairman Edgeworth may be in full support but, if the other members no longer support you there's not much anyone can do…. So please try to keep up the good work got it?" and with that he walked of the room just as the police escort vehicle was pulling up to bring Godot back to the prosecutor's office. He followed suit moving toward the door but, before he could leave a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He spun around to see none other than Klaus Gavin holding him back

"I believe I had requested to speak with you Herr shackles ja?"

" _That's right! After that victory I completely forgot."_ Godot wondered what this was about. "Sure what did you want to talk about?" In Godot's mind the detective's response could not have been worse.

"You may hide your face and conceal your true name but, since the moment I met you I had a sneaking suspicion I knew you from somewhere." Klaus said. "Look I won't pry, I'm certain you've got a good reason for hiding your face but, I am almost certain that I remember you and just can't put my finger on who you are… if you ever need help feel free to call for my assistance ja?" Godot mulled over his offer. The moment he'd met this man he'd thought he'd hate him forever but, he felt like maybe the two of them could work together after all.

"Alright then detective Gavin I'll take you up on that." Godot extended his hand and Klaus shook it.

"It's been a pleasure to make your acquaintance herr shackles. I'm sure we're going to have quite the partnership."[13]

~ _Present Day ~_

And that was how the proverbial cookie had crumbled. Godot's first ever time standing in court had ended in a surprise victory against his mother and his making the acquaintance of the mildly annoying but, in all honesty, likeable detective Gavin. The memories of that case were mostly good ones even though he'd had to defeat his mother. Having reviewed the case file Godot tossed it to the floor next to the cot in his cell. He lay in the darkness for a few minutes before deciding he'd had enough for tonight. His review of his intense and stressful battle against Trite would have to wait until tomorrow.

 _AN: HOLY SHIT THAT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! In all seriousness though it was mostly just my busy schedule getting in the way of writing such a long chapter. After what feels like ages we're finally gonna get back to the story of Perseus' case again so that should be out as soon as I can write it. Don't forget to leave a review whether or not you're enjoying the story and if you really like it feel free to drop me the follow!_


End file.
